


Pup

by ecto_zone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell Dawn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_zone/pseuds/ecto_zone
Summary: Despite his best efforts, Papyrus will never live up to Gaster's expectations. His decision to disown Papyrus is one that he will regret for the rest of his life.[NOTE: This work was created with minimal consultation with the author of Swapfell Dawn, @xladymalice. None of the following events are to be considered canon unless explicitly stated by @xladymalice. This takes place right after the end of Chapter 3, and leads into the beginning of Chapter 1.]





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLadyMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyMalice/gifts).



Roman held the door open for Papyrus, watching as his grandson ducked inside. It warmed his soul to see what a fine young man he was developing into, breaking records at a pace that equaled his father.

 

_ Ah… His father. _

 

“Papyrus, why don’t you go and play with your brother for a bit? I need to speak with your father.” 

 

Papyrus gave him a worried glance, the memory of the conversation they had earlier that day rushing back to him. 

 

“Y-you’re not going to make him angry, a-are you?” 

 

Papyrus trembled softly, fearing what punishment might await him if his grandfather kindled Gaster’s rage. Roman let out a confident laugh. 

 

“Do not worry, grandson. If anything, he should be afraid of me.” 

 

Papyrus hugged Roman’s leg tightly, his fear slightly alleviated. Roman gave his grandson a reassuring pat.

 

“Now, now, run along! You should go tell your brother about your accomplishments.”

 

Roman gave Papyrus one last pat on his back. Papyrus gave his grandfather a nod before darting off upstairs, the sound of his footsteps fading as he went out of sight. As soon as Papyrus was out of sight, Roman’s smile disappeared.

 

Roman approached the door to his son’s office. He clenched a fist and rapped against the door three times. A muffled voice responded from the other side.

 

“Enter.”

 

Roman pushed the door open, entering his son’s quarters for the first time in years. Gaster was seated at his desk. He had his back to Roman, staring at the fireplace behind his desk. The sinister purple flame that crackled from the fireplace undoubtedly his doing.

 

The room was as ornately furnished as ever, with no lack of martial weapons lining one wall, and his personal accolades lining the others. Among the accolades were various pictures, of Gaster and Roman as children, of Gaster at his orientation as a Guard, and…

 

Hm. Roman could’ve sworn there were pictures of Papyrus as an infant on the wall last time he had entered.

 

Upon closer examination, he noticed rectangular areas that seemed much brighter than the rest of the wall. The barely perceivable crack in the wall where the nail once hanged confirming what he had suspected.

 

The sound of wood against wood snapped Roman back to attention.

 

The fireplace flared.

 

“We need to talk about your son.”

 

Something else was thrown into the fire. The chair swiveled slightly, and Gaster glanced one eye in his father’s direction.

 

“I did not mean to surprise you with my actions. I am sure you understand why I had to create-”

  
Roman cut him off.

 

“Your _eldest_ son.”

 

The chair returned to its original position.

 

Roman received no reply.

 

“Papyrus.”

 

A low growl came from the other end of the room. Roman stepped inside further, slamming the door behind him.

 

“I do not believe you are showing him the love and recognition he-”

 

The chair spun around, Gaster staring at his father, eyes blazing a fierce violet. He slammed his hands against his desk, fracturing the wooden picture frame he held on his left hand. Rising to his full height, he glowered down at Roman, his mouth curled into a vicious snarl. The rage in his soul darkened the room, the fire flickering black.

 

“ _Deserves_? Is that the word you were about to use to describe _him_?”

 

Roman maintained his glare, undaunted.  


 

“Do you have any inkling of an idea how much time I spent on that pathetic excuse for an heir? The time, the gold, the resources? To try and make that failed, corrupted little soul of his into something of value?”

 

Roman remained silent.

 

“Do you know how it feels, having to be confronted with your greatest failure every day? For it to flaunt its mundane, insignificant victories and successes as something worth praise? To wax poetic about what great things it will achieve some day, when we both know full well how stunted his abilities will always be?”

 

After a moment’s pause, Roman began his reply.

 

“But do you know how I feel, to see your son excel in spite of the lack of care and attention he gets?"

 

Gaster reared his head back in a fit of dark, dry laughter. His grip on the picture frame tightened.

 

“ _Excel_? Excel! He has excelled at defeating children in the most basic of combat simulations! Truly a feat worth recognition!”

 

Roman’s glare deepened.

 

“He trained, all day and night, to excel in the art of beating children with toy swords. His abilities are on par with theirs now, but how do you think he will be when he gets older? When his frailty, his lack of confidence, the corruption of his own soul begins to catch up with him? All the training in the world will not keep him from being defeated with an errant strike.”

 

Gaster looked down at the partially crushed picture frame in his hand. Part of the picture slipped out, revealing it to be a picture of Papyrus as an infant, sitting on Gaster’s lap. He clenched the picture tightly.

 

“He is _weak_. He is _flawed_. He is _worthless_.”

 

Spinning around, Gaster reared back, and threw the picture frame into the fireplace with all his might as he bellowed.

 

“ **HE IS NOT MY SON!** ”

 

Roman took a step forward, raising a hand in futility.

 

“Gaster! How can you say such things? You cannot just deny the existence of your own son because he does not meet your expectations!"

 

Roman outstretched both of his hands in a pleading gesture.

 

"He is a child, Gaster, a child! As you once were! Do you think I would cast you aside because you decided not to follow in my footsteps?”

 

Gaster turned around, glaring down at his father. His eyes were barely perceivable now, glowing a deep violet.

 

“No, but I do think you are growing sentimental in your old age.”

 

Roman inhaled sharply. Bile built in the back of his throat.

 

“You will not speak to your father that wa-”

  
Gaster roared back even louder.

  
“ **YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD THAT WAY!** ”

 

Roman let out a shuddering exhale as he took a step back from his son, a look of horror and disdain on his face.

 

“How… How can you say such things?”

 

Gaster stepped beside his desk as he spoke.

 

“I can see why you care for the boy so much, father. You were once strong and wise, and that allowed you to become the head Royal Scientist. But now, in your old age? You are weak and foolish. You think irrationally, feeling pity for those who are unworthy of it. Now that I have made a suitable replacement, it is but a matter of time before I rid myself of that _parasite_ , once and for all.”

 

Roman approached the desk, steadying himself on it as he stared up at his son.

 

“You couldn’t possibly mean-”

 

Gaster grunted.

 

“I will not kill the boy, no. That would be a waste of the resources I spent on getting him this far. No, I will be sending him off, to be trained for something more suitable to his… _abilities_. He will be trained to be a guard, a servant to Sans for the rest of his days. He will be disciplined, taught loyalty, and, most importantly, _his place_.”

 

Roman knew his protest would be futile, yet he felt himself unable to remain quiet.  


 

“But… You cannot just toss him aside! He is your… He is a child, not a… _Dog_!”

 

Gaster’s eyes widened. He bent his head low, letting out a deep, sinister chuckle that shook his being.

 

“A dog. I quite enjoy that term, father. Yes… If he is not worthy of being my son, he shall be our _pet_. A little pup for my son.”

 

Another wave of cruel laughter echoed throughout the room.

 

“ _Pup._ ”

 

Roman couldn’t bear to stare at Gaster for another moment. He sighed, turning around and making his way to the door. Gaster seated himself in his chair once more.

 

“The boy’s fate is sealed, Roman. He will finish his semester here, and then he will be sent to Snowdin to train amongst the guard there. Say your goodbyes soon, as he will not return for quite some time.”

 

Roman grumbled as he reached for the doorknob.

 

Gaster spoke up.

 

“What was that, Roman?”

 

Roman turned, staring daggers into his son’s eyes.

 

“I said go to hell.”

 

Roman slammed the door behind him. He ran a hand across his face, wiping away at tears that he had not realized were welling in his eyes.

 

He was alerted by the sound of footsteps.

 

Papyrus stood on the stairs, looking at his grandfather through the railing. He tilted his head, a look of worry in his eyes.

 

“Is everything okay? We heard shouting.”

 

Roman sighed again, feigning another confident chuckle as he took a few steps towards the stairs.

 

“Yes, everything is alright, Papyrus. Come here.”

 

Papyrus descended the stairs, running up to his grandfather. Roman bent down, crouching at eye level with Papyrus.

 

“So… What happened?”

 

Roman ran his hand across his Grandson’s head.

  
“We… Discussed your progress.”

 

Roman looked away, the tears starting to form once more. He remained undaunted, determined to put some semblance of hope into his forsaken grandson.

 

“You’re doing better than we could have ever hoped for. Your father has seen fit to reward your hard work with a special trip to Snowdin next semester, to get live training with the Royal Guard there!”

 

Papyrus gasped, his eyes lighting up briefly before darkening.

 

“B-but, I can’t leave my brother here alone! I, I have to protect him!”

 

Roman gave his grandson a knowing nod.

 

“Indeed, which is why you are being sent to Snowdin in the first place. You have to be trained to be the best guard in all the Underground, for your brother! He will depend on you to protect him from harm, to be his caretaker and confidant. It is no easy task, but I am confident that you will rise to the occasion.”

 

Papyrus’s eyes lit up once more, delusions of grandeur filling his head. He wrapped his arms around his grandfather, digging his skull into Roman’s side.

 

“Thank you, grandpa! I won’t let you down!”

 

Roman hugged Papyrus tightly, tears beginning to drip from his eye sockets. Despite his best efforts, his voice began to waver.

 

“I know you won't. I love you, Papyrus.”

 

\---

 

The semester was wrapping up nicely for Papyrus. His Grandfather’s surprise had inspired him to work harder than he had ever worked before. Although his father had not seemed to notice, or care, he was undaunted nonetheless. After all, he was destined to be the greatest guard in the Underground, which he had always wanted! Despite how things may have seemed now, he knew that one day he would surpass his father and make his family proud, and that gave him hope.

 

Opening the door to his home, Papyrus stepped inside, humming pleasantly to himself. He glanced around the main room, and noticed that the door to his father’s quarters was slightly ajar. He ran over to the door and pushed it open slightly. His father was nowhere to be found.

 

He was about to close the door when his eyes became fixated on a wicked-looking rapier that hung low on the wall. He took a quick glance around to ensure he was alone before slipping into his father’s room.

 

“Whoa…” Papyrus breathed as he spun around the room, awestruck by the ornate dressings, his father’s many accolades, and his great arsenal of mighty weaponry, all personally forged for his father. The thought that all of these things could one day be his filled him with determination. He reached up for the rapier, drawing it from the wall and wielding it in his hands. It was heavy, not balanced for someone his size, but his proficiency enabled him to hold it steady if he concentrated his strength. He swung it around, feeling the power of the blade in each thrust. In holding the weapon, he felt as if he was claiming his birthright, as if it was always meant for him. It made him feel powerful. Indomitable.

 

Papyrus had his back turned to the door when he noticed the dormant fireplace spring to life, The bursting flames startled him, making him stumble backwards. He recovered, rising to his feet before being startled by the sound of the door slamming behind him.

 

“And what…” 

 

the familiar voice of his father began.

 

“Do you think…”

 

The floor shook with the force of Gaster’s footsteps.

 

“You’re doing with my sword?”

 

Papyrus stared meekly at his father. His eyes were flaring like the fireplace that now raged behind him. He was at a loss for words, paralyzed by the fierce, terrifying aura of his father’s soul.

 

“ **ANSWER ME, WHELP!** ”

 

Papyrus stumbled over himself trying to find an answer for his father. Finally he managed to string together some semblance of a reply.

  
“ _J-just wanted t-to h-hold…_ ”

 

Gaster took another step towards his son.

 

“Just wanted to hold my weapon? To get your filthy little paws on my prized rapier? You would dare to desecrate my legacy with your **incompetence**?”

 

For once, Papyrus felt more offended than afraid. Until a moment ago, he had genuinely felt that these weapons would be his one day, perhaps once he proved himself worthy to wield them. The rapier in his hands felt like his future, and it gave him confidence.

  
“I… I wanted to know what it would be like… To have a real weapon. I want to wield this one day!”

 

Papyrus took a step forward, feeling himself surging with pride.

 

“I want to be stronger than you!”

 

The scraping of metal against metal was Papyrus’s only warning before Gaster, drawing his greatsword, lunged at him with all his might. Papyrus raised the rapier in his hand, the steel reverberating as it clashed against the greatsword. The blow was parried, barely, but Papyrus felt his arms go numb as the violent reverberations wracked him. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees, but maintaining his grip.

 

“If you think you’re so worthy…” Gaster spat.

 

“Prove yourself. _En garde_!”

 

Gaster brandished his greatsword. Papyrus was speechless, his confidence immediately crumbling at the thought of having to face his father. He stared at his father, tears welling in his eyes.

  
“D-dad-”

 

Gaster took another slash at his son.

 

“ **I SAID FIGHT!** ”

 

Papyrus’s reflexes kicked in once more, parrying the blow with a desperate flourish. He rose to his feet, the length of the blade offsetting his balance. Adrenaline coursed through his body, and his soul was gripped by a sense of peril.

 

He could not tell if his life was truly at stake, but regardless, he could not muster the intent to defeat his father. In spite of everything, how he had been treated, and how much of a danger he believed his father posed to Sans’s well-being, he could not bring himself to harm his own father.

 

Gaster wasted no time in making another strike.

 

“ _Useless!_ ”

 

The _twang_ of metal resounded throughout the room.

 

“ _Worthless!_ ”   
  


Chunks of wood were flung about as Gaster’s blade scraped against the wall.

 

“ _Pathetic!_ ”

 

The blows grew faster. Papyrus couldn’t feel his arms anymore. He let out a cry of panic. Gaster paused.

 

With a brief flourish of blows, Gaster disarmed Papyrus, sending the rapier spiraling across the room and onto the floor with a clatter.

 

Papyrus fell to his knees, tears falling from his face.

 

Gaster kept his weapon drawn. His voice seethed with pure hatred.

 

“I’m not finished with you yet.”

 

Papyrus was reduced to hiccuping sobs.  


 

“Draw your weapon.”

 

Papyrus looked at the rapier across the room, putting a hand forward to crawl.

 

“ **YOUR** weapon.”

 

Papyrus took the hilt of his training sword, pulling it out of its sheath with trembling hands. He could not muster the strength to stand, merely holding it out in front of him. The tip of the sword rattled against the floor.

 

Gaster raised his greatsword into the air. With a mighty chop, he shattered Papyrus’s sword, causing Papyrus to topple backwards, holding the jagged remains of the blade by its cracked hilt.

 

Gaster sheathed his sword, grabbing Papyrus by his throat. Papyrus let out a series of choking sobs as Gaster raised him to eye-level. Papyrus dug at his father’s arm, his frantic clawing scraping against his clothes.

 

“You little brat!”

  
Gaster reared back, Throwing Papyrus against the wall. He collided with a thud, causing the wall to crack. Papyrus crumpled inward, hiding his face as he sobbed.

 

“Listen to me, _pup_. You will never be as strong as me. You will never even compare. You will always be the pathetic, weak little monster you are, and the best that you can ever hope for is having the honor of being struck down while defending your brother.”

 

Gaster took a step towards Papyrus.

 

“This is your final day in this house. Tomorrow, you will be sent away to Snowdin, to be trained as a guard. Perhaps we can salvage something resembling adequacy from you.”

 

Papyrus uncovered his face, looking at his father.

  
“B-but grandpa Roman sai-”

 

Gaster scoffed.

  
“Whatever the old fool told you, it was a lie. You will be nothing more than a servant. A shield. Consider yourself lucky that Sans enjoys your presence, or you would not even be worthy of this.”

 

Papyrus hid his face once more. He had stopped sobbing.

 

Gaster gave a low, rumbling chuckle.

 

“You… As strong as me… Stronger, even. You could never kill anyone. You probably won’t even survive your training.”

 

Another deep, bitter laugh.

 

“Always a failure.”

 

Gaster made his way to his desk, opening a compartment and taking out a bottle of liquor. He obtained a glass and poured himself a drink. He sipped the bitter liquid, watching his son writhe on the floor, his face obscured.

 

“Hmph. Quarrelsome pup.”

 

Gaster rounded the desk, standing over his son. The air seemed to be getting darker around him, and the now calm fire of the fireplace began to shoot out licks of gray. He watched his son with detached amusement as he nursed his drink.

 

Papyrus felt his mind blank. His soul felt shrouded in darkness. Every hope, every dream and the culmination thereof, had been erased in a moment. All he felt was darkness. Bitterness.

 

Rage.

 

Papyrus muttered something sharply.

 

Gaster leaned in close.

 

“What was that, _pup_?”

 

Another harsh, biting whisper.

 

“I said speak, whelp.”

 

Papyrus leaped from the ground, the shattered remains of his sword in one hand, the other grasping onto Gaster’s coat. The missing parts of the blade were replaced with an inky, ethereal black magic. Papyrus’s eyes were voids, consuming darkness radiating from his being.

 

Papyrus let out a savage roar.

 

" **I  H A T E  Y O U !** ”

 

As he screamed, he drove the wicked blade deep into Gaster’s chest. Just as quickly as it had pierced his father’s skeleton, Papyrus retracted it and renewed his assault. With each stab came another roar. Gaster toppled backwards, the glass he held shattered as it hit the floor. Papyrus fell on top of him, drawing his blade in both hands as he plunged it into his father.

 

He raised the blade once more.

 

“ **I HATE YOU!** ”

 

Magic was leaking out of multiple wounds.

 

“I HATE YOU!”

 

Gaster let out a choked cry.

 

“ _I HATE YOU!_ ”

 

Papyrus’s voice felt hoarse. His arms felt like lead weights. As he continued to drive the blade into his father, his vision faltered, blurring into darkness. Raising his blade a final time, he blindly stabbed into whatever lay below him, and toppled over onto his side, losing consciousness.

 

Time passed. Papyrus wasn’t sure how long. When he awoke, he found himself covered in a thick, bitter dust. Realization began to dawn on his face, and he kicked himself away from the piles of dust strewn about him, shuddering. Trembling, he stood, and retrieved the remains of his blade from the floor. There were multiple holes in the floor where his father had laid, a testament to the ruthlessness of his assault. He put a hand to his chest, unable to believe he had that potential for killing intent within him.

 

He certainly felt stronger.

 

Although it was not quite how he had imagined it, he had managed to defeat his father. Gaster's pride was his downfall, Papyrus concluded, and he reaped what he sewed. Even if his revenge was taken reluctantly, Papyrus felt it was well deserved. 

 

Enjoyable, even.

 

His revelry was cut short by the sound of a frightened voice on the other side of the door.

 

“P-Pappy, are you in there?”

 

Papyrus quickly sheathed the remains of his blade, running up to the door and putting his weight against it. He couldn’t let his brother see what he had done.

 

_ He couldn’t stay here. _

 

He realized that, looking around the room that had belonged to his father until a moment ago. This house was not theirs, and they had nobody they could call "friend" here. 

 

Sans would be taken. 

 

He would be imprisoned, or worse.

 

“Sans! I’m… I’m fine. Uh… Hey, we need to take a trip somewhere, okay? I’ll be right out, but you should go upstairs and pack your things!”

 

Sans replied, his voice a mix of nervousness and interest.

 

  
“A trip? Where are we going? Is dad coming with us?”

 

Papyrus looked down at the floor, the dust trailing up to his feet.

 

“We’re going to Snowdin.”

 

A pause.

 

“Dad’s staying here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for xladymalice's art raffle, although I really just wanted to write something for this AU. I don't really do angst, but this AU was very unique to me in how it portrayed the characters, and I felt driven to write something for it! It's really rough - I did it all in one night, with minimal editing and an unprepared beta reader. By the way, thank you @artchidoodles for putting up with my trash and staying up all night me to get this finished! This was really fun to write, although I fear it's sloppy and doesn't portray everything I want it to.
> 
> @xladymalice thank you for your input on some of the concepts that were used in this fic. I tried to make my interpretation of the events as complaint with canon as possible, and I hope I did your AU justice!


End file.
